Lonely Hearts Club
by supershu-chan
Summary: Ryuichi and Kumagoro find Shuichi in the park. Can a lonely heart help mend another lonely heart? What's a man and his bunny to do?


Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation, I wouldn't be saving up my money to buy the manga collection. -sighs-

**Lonely Hearts Club.**

It's very pretty out tonight.

The sky is an immeasurable expanse of luxurious deep purple velvet, through which someone is poking a pin, again and again, letting the light from behind shine through, illuminating everything below, including the lonely heart of one Sakuma Ryuichi.

That's me.

I can be quite poetic, sometimes, ne?

I walk through the park, hand-in-paw with my best friend, Kumagoro. It's a pretty night, but also very quiet. I can hear nothing but the sound of my own footsteps, echoing behind me.

Which is a bit creepy, but also really cool.

Oh, oh, look Kumagoro! There's someone else in this park, sitting on that bench. Maybe they're as lonely as we are.

Maybe we should say hello.

"Hi, hi, na no da!" I say, as cheerfully as I can without sounding _too_ fake, to the person on the bench, who's hunched over with his face cradled in his hands, perhaps like he's crying.

Wait a minute.

There is no mistaking this unruly mop of perfectly pink hair.

This lonely person is none other than Shindou Shuichi.

"Shu-chan?" I ask, sitting down next to him on the little wooden bench. Kumagoro takes a seat in my lap.

He looks up, slowly, like he's just waking up, with big, sparkly eyes. So sparkly. "Sakuma-san?"

No! No. Why does he always call me that? It makes me sound so old!

I'm not old, am I, Kumagoro?

He decides to stay silent.

He's a smart bunny, ne?

"Ryu-chan," I correct Shuichi.

"Ryu...-chan," he repeats, carefully, wrapping his tongue around the words for the first time.

I nod. And smile. He's so very, very cute.

Oh, Kumagoro, I know I shouldn't think these thoughts.

But he _is_ cute.

"What are you doing out here, all alone, Shu-chan?" I ask as I'm inwardly shooing the 'Shuichi is cute' thoughts from my brain.

"Oh," he sighs. Such a pretty sigh. Such a lonely sigh. "Yuki's out of town on a book tour. And I missed him, so...I came here. This is where we met."

I didn't know that! Did you know that, Kumagoro? Well, I guess he was keeping it a secret from us both! Silly Shu-chan.

"I guess I came here 'cause I'm feeling a bit lonely." He sighs again. A small, shaky sigh.

"Ah," I say. Smile, Ryuichi. Smile like you always do.

Pretend you're only pretending you know exactly how he feels.

Don't let him know how immensely, heart-swallowingly lonely you, too, feel.

Kumagoro scoots over, to sit on Shuichi's lap now. I watch a tiny Shuichi smile creep over his strawberry Starburst lips. He has the best smiles.

"You need a hug," I say, with a nod of my head. "A Kumagoro hug!"

"No," he says softly, playing with one of Kumagoro's floppy bunny ears. They're soft, aren't they, Shu-chan? "A Ryu-chan hug."

Huh? Me? Really?

Oh, Shu-chan, I don't know if that's such a good idea.

If you let me hug you, I'll just love you even more.

I wrap my arms around him. What else can I do? He's so small, and skinny. Which is funny, 'cause he eats a lot, I know he does. He smells good too, like strawberry whipped cream. Yummy.

Kumagoro has a bad feeling about this.

Softly, as sweetly as I can bring myself to, I feather-kiss his forehead. "Love you, Shu-chan," I whisper, as gently as the flutter of a butterfly's wings.

"You too," he whispers back. He means it, I know he does. Just not in _that way._ Never in that way. "Thank you, Sa...Ryu-chan." He giggles a bit, adjusting Kumagoro's bunny bow-tie.

Smile. Smile and laugh like you always do.

Pretend like your heart isn't being ripped out from underneath you as you speak.

"You're welcome, Shu." I yawn. In all my years as an entertainer, you see, I've become quite good at acting. "But me and Kumagoro, we're getting sleepy, na no da. We should head home, ne?"

"Yeah." Shuichi stands up, and hands Kumagoro to me. He'll miss Shu-chan. He loves him almost as much as I do. "Thanks again, Ryu-chan," he says, smiling a big, bright Shuichi smile underneath the purple velvet sky.

Without thinking about it, I reach out and take a strand of his strawberry hair, twirling it around my finger, silky smooth. Like in a shampoo commercial.

Oh, Kumagoro.

Maybe I should sing in Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, instead of Nittle Grasper.

Me and Kumagoro, we watch Shuichi walk away, lit up by the tiny holes in the sky, allowing the stars to poke through and shine; taking my lonely heart with him.

-

Nya, this was random. My inner-Ryuichi uncovered himself today, and he just wouldn't shut up! -laughs- More 'Shatter' coming soon.

Hope you enjoyed! My inner-Ryuichi _loves_ reviews. ;D


End file.
